User blog:Samdudeman120/STAR WARS: The Legend Of Five: Deception
STAR WARS The Legend Of Five Deception Part 1 As war continues, and the Rebel Alliance grows, the news of the numerous battles spread across the galaxy, inspiring many planets to join the ranks of the Alliance. With the recently stolen supply of X-wing starfighters from Fresia the Alliance was at its high, regardless of their loss of the neutral planet Alderaan. Following the evacuation of Yavin IV a battle took place. As Imperial Star Destroyers took to battle over the former rebellion planet many soldiers lost their lives to the ensuing chaos. The five famous, fearsome and furious commandos of Alpha squad, known widely for their selfless heroics, fought bravely during the ensuing slaughter. Escaping with little more then their lives, the Rebels, and their leaders, took to deep space as a last chance refuge. Little did they know of the Empire's real plans to track the star ships through space with a new weapon: The TIE wolf hunter. Piloted by Samjin Rikens former commander and friend, Irida Vendora, the TIE wolf hunter has tracked their sub space transmissions. With the Empire behind them and the galaxy ahead of them, the lost and orphaned rebels search for a new home, hoping their previous one will not have been their only one... "Get him off my tale, Sam!" Badger cried over the comm. "I can't shake'em!" "Hold on, I'm on my way." "Sam, we have new contact coming up from behind! Imperial TIE fighters, right on your six!" "Got it." The five soldiers, in their x-wing starfighters, fought valiantly, bravely, without hesitation. With faith in each other and themselves they were unstoppable. But even now the TIEs were fighting hard. "Badger, break left so I can vape him." "That close and you might vape me!" Their faith was very apparent. In themselves, not so much each other. "Don't worry, I have a clear shot on'em." "How do I know that?" "Because we are using the same tracking data." She was hesitant at first, but then complied. Sam lined up the shot and fired, sending the TIE swirling into open space, allowing Badger to fly freely. "Thanks, Sam." He smiled, and barrelrolled out of formation. As soon as he evened out a TIE struck his port upper wing. He quickly spun out of control in a tight roll that brought him head on into the Nebulon B medical frigate. His instruments were screaming, calling him to gain control, but he could already see the inside of the frigate. His vision went black, and the canopy was pulled open. He remembered not the screams of the people on board, but the his of air leaking into his fighter. It was of course all a dream. Or was it? He remembered training for a mission, or repeating a mission, or something like that. It was coming to him slow. He had been in a simulator, set to the hardest level. That's right... The simulator.... The very simulator he jumped out of after the crash. He was on the Nebulon B frigate, but he had not crashed into it. He had gotten out of the pilots simulator. Turtle, Badger, Ani and Waros were still in theirs. It was always like this. Sam was always first to get out, last to get in, and first to wonder how it happened. Ever since signing on with Alpha squad, about a week ago, he had had this issue. No control, cloudy thoughts. It was as if their very presence distorted his life. It was obvious he needed time to adjust; the early rises, the late hours working, the Republic rassions... Rassions.. It had been over an hour, now. Sam was still processing his failure. It wasn't like he was a bad pilot. He was better then anyone he knew... Short of Skywalker, the Alliance rookie who blew up the death star. Other then him Sam was top gun. He was not trained in an X-wing, but he doubted that would be a big problem. Especially since his Headhunter was much like an X-wing. Yet still here he was, his head dropped into the palm of his hand, while his other hand ran through his messy brown hair. He unzipped his flight soot and pulled off the life support panel. He wanted to get a drink but decided to wait for the rest. Instead he pulled out his datapad, and studied his schedule. Training, patrol, training, a meeting, workout, another training session, and a briefing. Sam could swear that the Alliance was punishing him still, even though he was proven innocent in the attempt on Mon Mothma's life. He could be doing so much more. Tracking down his buddies from childhood, modifying the StormHawk, hunting down that backstabing traitor Darl... And that is when the rest of Alpha squad started to bail out of their simulators. First Ani, then Badger, followed by Waros. It was some time before Turtle got out. The three of them gathered at the bar on the other side of the room, while Sam stayed seated on the lounge couch. That was the room the ship's crew reffered to as the Lounge. Simulators, Dejarik, drinks, gambling tables and music players. Plus all of the data panels and holoscreens. It was no Nar Shaada, but Sam loved being there. It was private, but not reclusive. As if intended for one squad at a time. Occasionally Rogue Squadron would hang out there, but Luke was never there. And, with the death of Biggs and Jek there were only nine of the Rogues there at a time, anyway. So Alpha squad had it to themselves every day at the same hour, with the bartender, of course, ready to serve. Finally Turtle Tilaandran, the beautiful brunette and leader of Alpha Squad stepped dow nthe ladder of her simulator, throwing her helmet into the seat as the canopy closed. ' '"Good work, guys. Quite a performance, out there," She said. "You too, Sam." 'Sam looked over at her and held her gaze for a minute. "You do realize I am always the first out, right?" ' Turtle spun on her heel, her ponytail whipping around her head. "Yeah, but its because you take on as much as you can," she repiled, a friendly smile spreading across her face. Turtle amazed Sam at times. She always saw the brighter side, she always knew hot to make light of the situation, and she did not need to lie to do it. It was true, Sam did try a ''little ''too hard, but it was because he had to to help the others. Sometimes it was not enough for one soldier to survive when four could. And if it had been a real battle Sam would have been pleased with the outcome. Returning, now, to his datapad Sam marked one training session off his list. He tried reorganizing the list so he could get a little more free time, but it was pointless. The Alliance admin authorities made it impossible. He started doing what he did best: Hacking. He wanted to see who was on the most wanted list on the Holonet, get some intel on some low life prey. There was five avaiable, but Boba Fett and his band of rooks had two covered. The other three were wanted for theft and burglary. Not high enough pay. He kept searching, slicing codes, breaking through firewalls, closing down security uplinks. It wasn't getting him anywhere. He tried harder, looked deeper. Still nothing. A galaxy full of scum bags and they only have five avaiable? "Watcha doing?" Turtle asked from the other side of the table. "Uh, nothing," Sam said as he closed out the files. Turtle walked around the table and sat down next to him. "Ya know, you can always join the group. We won't bite." She eyed him suspiciously. "What're you doing anyway?" "Research." "On what?" "Nothing, Commander. Just looking at lots of different stuff." "Well, get yourself something to eat before your next session. We gotta get moving in ten." "Yessir, milady." He said teasingly. She laughed and got up to join the others. "Dirty scoundrel," she countered. Category:Blog posts